090714doirsami
06:15 GA: Dina knocks on Sami's door. "um, sami? im sorry. you didnt like the things i said, i take them back." 06:17 AA: A muffled voice comes from Sami's room. "I'd love to come to the door right now but I'm not giving a shit at the moment." 06:17 AA: "Kindly fuck off." 06:18 GA: Dina crosses her arms. "come on, sami, please?" 06:18 GA: "i only said that stuff because i couldnt figure out how to make you happy otherwise. im trying my best here." 06:18 AA: "Oh, so now you want me to give a shit? Make up your mind, Dina." 06:19 GA: "look, giving a shit is fine. i give a shit about you, or i wouldnt be here right now." 06:19 GA: "give as many shits as you want. fertilize the fuck out of rilsets plants or whatever with them." 06:19 AA: "I told you it would break my heart if you guys died, especially by my hand, and you told me you didn't give a shit about that!" 06:20 GA: "i just wanted to help!" 06:20 AA: "You don't really care. You just feel guilty." 06:21 GA: "guilty, caring, whatever, i dont want to see you so unhappy all the time." 06:21 GA: "thats why i came to see you to see if youre okay and say sorry rather than, like, fucking off and doing my own thing." 06:24 AA: "Well I'm fine. I'm the next motherfucking Oracle! Watching my friends get themselves killed is what I'm fucking here for!" 06:24 AA: "Just zillions and zillions of sessions of this shit ahead of me. I can hardly wait." 06:24 GA: "whyre you the next oracle? what the shit!" 06:25 GA: "does this mean youre not coming with us when we... when we win?" 06:25 AA: "'When' we win he says." She sounds disgusted. 06:25 GA: "hey, someones gotta be optimistic!" 06:27 AA: "Anyway, this is hardly news. Malina or whatever on LOAAF told us that the Horrorterrors wanted me as a backup for Libby." 06:28 GA: "thats bullshit! you shouldnt have to do that crap." 06:31 AA: Sami opens the door, but doesn't invite Doir in. Her face is straight, but she looks pissed. 06:31 AA: "You don't give a shit about anything, Doir. Why are you suddenly acting like you care about this?" 06:32 GA: "the fuck does that mean?" 06:32 GA: "since when have i not cared about you, and ryspor, and everyone else who isnt a dick?" 06:32 GA: "i mean, since when have i stopped caring, since the point when i didnt care and then started caring again." 06:32 AA: "You just told me in the library that you don't give a shit about anything! About how it's going to break my heart when you guys die." 06:32 GA: "thats not what i meant at all!" 06:32 AA: "And that you don't care about THAT, either." 06:33 GA: "thats- seriously, thats not even close to what i was intending." 06:34 AA: "Yeah, well, you helped me realize something. The horrorterrors probably aren't going to let me die while they can still use me. Which means I'm probably going to have to watch all of you die whether you start making better decisions or not." 06:34 AA: "So I'd better STOP caring about it, or I'm just setting myself up for heartache." 06:34 GA: "no" 06:36 AA: "Why not? This is what you wanted. I can stop being such a 'downer debbie' all the time by asking you to take care of yourself. I can stop caring about you guys putting yourselves in danger. I can stop caring whether MY decisions put you in danger." 06:36 GA: "youre... turning into the oracle in more ways than one." 06:37 AA: "Yeah. Looks like I am." 06:37 GA: "youre the new libby, im the new jack, we'd make a great team." 06:38 AA: "Sure sounds like it. When are you planning to carve out my eyes?" 06:38 AA: Sami's not smiling. 06:39 GA: Doir frowns harder. "so youre going to give up, then?" 06:39 GA: "resist being your own person, and fall into what fate would have you become?" 06:39 AA: "You're the one who told me to! You don't get to judge me for taking the advice you fucking gave me!" 06:39 GA: "i didnt mean it that way!" 06:40 GA: "i meant it like, you just keep on truckin on through the bullshit the universe throws at you and dont get hung up on it too much" 06:40 GA: "not totally give up and accept your shitty destiny" 06:40 AA: "They're the same fucking thing, Dina! You're just phrasing them in different ways!" 06:40 GA: "not at all!" 06:41 GA: "since when did you start listening to me, anyway?!" 06:41 GA: "i say stupid shit all the time youre not supposed to take it to heart!" 06:42 AA: "I just watched my boyfriend behead one of my other friends! A friend who was trying to KILL me, because another person who I *thought* was my friend compelled him to. After trying to get HER boyfriend to kill him himself." 06:44 GA: "i-i dont know what to say to, to that," 06:44 AA: "And then another friend who's been missing for years comes back and she's a grown up, and Meouet has been keeping secret shenanicite mines from us, which--fine, she couldn't afford to pay the price of them, but she's still keeping secrets--" 06:44 AA: "--and on top of all that I have fucking hallucinations trying to get into my pants!" 06:44 AA: "It's too much, Dina." 06:45 AA: "Giving up is sounding awfully attractive right now." 06:46 AA: "Just kick back and let whatever happens happen. Go forward with no plans and no shits given, like you." 06:47 GA: Dina looks like she's about to cry. "but im not doing that, and if you do that, then, then its all over!" 06:47 GA: "because you were the one with the most drive, and now youve lost it all!" 06:48 AA: "Kate and Meouet are better at it than I've ever been." 06:49 GA: "but they werent... they didnt have a moral drive, they just want to succeed." 06:49 AA: "Why do you care? You never seemed to give a shit about my moral drive before." 06:50 GA: "well im trying to be good! im trying as hard as i can, and now youre giving up!" 06:50 AA: "Anyway, moral drive or not, only one of the three of us has sold her soul for power, and it's not either of them." 06:52 GA: "FINE. if you want to be cynical and unhappy, and just give up, then fucking do it. ill do it too. we can all just give up and be assholes." 06:52 GA: "lemme go ask jack for some tips on how to be a huge fucking dick" 06:53 GA: "you know what, while we're here, why dont i just throw away all the effort ive made to be moral, and just do whatever i want to further my agenda like a twink" 06:53 GA: "maybe ill cut off all my hair, itll be SYMOBLIC." 06:54 GA: "IF YOU CANT BEAT EM, JOIN EM, RIGHT SAMI?" 06:58 AA: Sami starts crying. "What the fuck do you want from me Dina?" 06:58 AA: "What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to be everything you're asking me to be?" 06:59 GA: Dina starts crying too. "I WANT MY CUTIE BACK." 06:59 GA: "AND I THINK I AM GOING TO GO EVIL. JUST AN FYI. BECAUSE I GIVE UP TOO." 06:59 GA: "LIKE NOT JOKING HERE BUT IM DONE." 07:00 AA: "I'm not going evil, Dina! Fuck, like either of us actually believe I'm going to be able to stop giving a shit about you guys!" 07:00 GA: "well im going to go back to being morally ambiguous." 07:00 AA: "I just....I don't know how I'm going to deal with it when you guys die. And you guys seem DETERMINED to make it happen as fast as possible." 07:00 GA: "im not gonna die." 07:01 AA: "Well then when you become a fucking horrorterror." 07:01 AA: "And I'm stuck having to nurse you back to sanity." 07:01 GA: "im gonna win." 07:01 AA: "Or whatever passes for sanity among horrorterrors. Or Mavicos." 07:02 AA: "Not at the rate we're going." 07:02 GA: "ugh, do you know how much i just want to agree with you" 07:02 AA: "Oh, and FOR THE RECORD, do you think I would be this pissed about you guys being so reckless if I didn't think we COULD win?" 07:02 GA: "im not being reckless." 07:03 GA: "i was trying to mentally disable ryspor, not kill him." 07:03 AA: "You keep calling me a pessimist, but I'm a big enough idiot to think we can still pull this off! I just don't think we can if we don't take this seriously!" 07:03 GA: "im taking it completely seriously." 07:03 AA: "Ryspor was the one being reckless today. But it's not like you don't do twenty reckless things before breakfast every day." 07:03 GA: "when was the last time i did something reckless?" 07:05 AA: "Well for starters, you're relying on me to be your moral compass and source of inspiration, apparently." 07:05 GA: "yeah well thats your fault for calling me out on being like jack" 07:05 GA: "if youre going to criticize other peoples morals youd better be ready to show them the way man" 07:06 AA: Sami looks away, irritated. "I thought you were going to model yourself after some fictional hero. Someone who actually CAN be the good guy all the time." 07:06 GA: "well i did, yeah, but then you started going down so i wanted to help." 07:07 GA: "i mean i dont base my entire moral compass off of you any more im pretty sure i know whats right and wrong" 07:07 AA: "And yet the second I have a bit of a crisis, you start talking about wanting to be like Jack again?" 07:07 AA: "And try to make it my fault?" 07:08 GA: "that was to guilt you into caring again" 07:08 AA: "That's fucked up, Dina." 07:08 GA: "yeah but i think i might actually do it" 07:08 GA: "i mean this whole moral thing was fun but its getting kind of tiresome" 07:09 AA: Sami cradles her face in her hands. "Jesus fuck, Dina. I don't have the energy to counsel you through this again. This isn't fair! I've already got SO MUCH on my plate and now you're going to make this my fault too?!" 07:10 GA: "no, im just informing you. like i still have morals, but im not gonna be overly moral." 07:10 GA: "not gonna do the whole motivational thing any more either. gets old fast." 07:11 GA: "or. like. say sorry after being mean. its just too much trouble tbh" 07:11 AA: Sami just cradles her face in her hands for a little while longer, sighs, and slumps. 07:12 GA: "hey, it was a good run" 07:13 GA: "i showed compassion, and... other... things, and overall, i learned a few life lessons." 07:13 AA: "No it wasn't." She takes her hands away from her face, and looks up at Dina, anger back in her face. 07:13 AA: "Are we done here?" 07:14 GA: "yeah, i guess." 07:14 AA: "Great. See you later." 07:14 AA: Sami steps back into her room and closes the door. You think you hear sobbing coming from inside, but you're not sure. 07:14 GA: "good luck with being enslaved for an eternity and watching everyone you know and love die. byyyyyye." 07:15 GA: Dina detransforms, and walks off with a completely neutral expression.